spirit_lionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pobi
Pobi is a small, fluffy, lithe, agile, fine-boned male Barbary macaque monkey with long, skinny paws, a reddish face, soft, berry-sized black eyes, and a lightly-shaded belly and doesn't have a tail. Personality Pobi is a kind, goofy,fun-loving monkey whose is young at heart and often blames himself for the harming of others. When he isn't being silly, he is very wise. he shares an unusually bond with lions and can speak to spirits. History Spirit Lion Pobi is first seen, though unnamed, sitting in a burly, moss-covered tree, staring at the sunset. He comments how beautiful it is to Gohaddie, while plopping a berry in his mouth. Gohaddie replies in a rumbling voice about how it is more beautiful than he remembers. Gohaddie nibbles on a gazelle bone while Pobi eats another berry while admitting he could sit here all day. After the sun has set, Pobi's stomach begins to hurt like he hadn't experienced before. His legs start shaking. Gohaddie notices and ask if Pobi is okay. Pobi replies unsure through shaky breaths. Pain swims in his head, and he knows it wasn't caused by something he'd ate. His body falls against the mossy tree, unconscious. His eyes roll back and his hackles raise. Gohaddie roars, leaping for the tree. Pobi knows he isn't dying, because his paws are wriggling. Everything grows painfully dizzy all of a sudden. At last, everything fades. Pobi blinks open his eyes, unsure of wear he is. Everything is washed in the colors of sunset. The sun sinks below some dunes. In the center, two lion cubs stand across from each other, a tiny pool of water separating them. It reflects the light of the sunset. On the leftward side, a silvery lion with stars in his fur sits in amazement across the small pool. Facing across from the star-lion stands a burly male with a huge mane, shadowy in the light. And on his back, a small monkey clutches his ruff, gazing at the others. Pobi knows the monkey is him and the big lion is Gohaddie. Pobi knows there is no way it couldn't be them. The lion is a spitting-image of Gohaddie, with the same broad shoulders and large menacing paws. Finally an echoing voice flows into Pobi's ears. “Five bold ones shall end the bloodied wreath.” Pobi is very confused. He knew it wasn't a dream, for it didn't feel like one. The colors swirl dizzily around him, making way for blackness once more. He closes his eyes and feels nothing. ' '''When Pobi awakes from the vision, Gohaddie is there to greet him. He asks what happens. The words of the prophecy uncontrollably drift out of Pobi's mouth while his paws are still shaking. Gohaddie cocked his head in confusion. Pobi feels exhausted, and collapses into sleep. The next morning, Pobi awakes to the sound of birdsong and the sun flowing higher into the sky. he races down his tree to find Gohaddie, who is stripping meat off an antelope calf. Gohaddie smiles in delight. Pobi explains he think he knew what had happened. he was able to speak normally after a rest. He tells him he thinks it is a vision. .” Gohaddie stares in confused awe. he tells Pobi he'd never heard of monkeys having visions before, and wants to confirm it indeed wasn't just a dream. Pobi tells Gohaddie that his parents had remembered seeing monkeys having visions, and Pobi knows he'd been having the exact same side effects. Pobi's face creased with sorrow. Though it is not mentioned until later in the book, both his parents had been killed by a Bloodneck. Gohaddie asks what the vision was about, and Pobi explains it to him. Gohaddie states that it does indeed sound like a prophecy. Pobi asks if he really thinks this while reaching over to grab a leaf to eat. Gohaddie whispers that the over sized sun in his vision was the form of the sun on the Day of the Giant Sun, which probably happens every five years. Pobi asks if they have to find the small pool with the huge hills in the background. Gohaddie shrugs, telling him that there are many water pools, and asks to make sure Pobi knew for sure that the water of this pool was bluer than most. Pobi nods in confirmation and Gohaddie sighs. he says that they will know when the Day of the Giant Sun is upon them, but doesn't know if they can trust the prophecy. Pobi says they should. Gohaddie retorts, saying that finding one pool in all of Oizon is difficult. An idea comes to Pobi's head. He suggests that they should find the pool a few days before time, and then camp closer to it. Gohaddie agrees and says they'll start tomorrow. Pobi hugs Gohaddie in thanks. 'More coming soon. ''' More coming soon Trivia * Pobi's parents were rogues or outcasts * Pobi liked the idea of Blazer and Meeka as a couple * Pobi is London's favorite character in the series and the funnest to write * In the sequel, London thinks Pobi will find a troop. This is proven true in the epilogue of ''Spirit Lion, ''When Pobi is seen with Mangostalk gathering fruit * Pobi and Gohaddie shared an unusual bond * Pobi gets his unusual vision-power from his grandmother, but his ability to talk to Spirits is unknown in orgin * London says Pobi will never take a mate * Pobi has recently been classified as a macaque monkey * During the events in Spirit Lion, Pobi is around 1 and a half years old * "Pobi" means Pebble in an ancient monkey language * Pobi was about five months old when his parents were killed * Pobi's original name was Gobi, but this was soon changed due to the Gobi being a desert that had nothing to do with the setting. * When Pobi dies, he will be able to cross the borders between Spirit Haven and the monkey heaven, The Resting Jungle. Category:Monkeys Category:Corchov Troop Category:Main Characters Category:Spirit Lion Category:Pride of a Traitor Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Pages